shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cifer Kasady
Introduction Appearance Personality This guy is complicated and insane; at the same time. He Has two side's to him, the crazy side and the cold side of him. The picture of him (look above of the page) is the crazy side; just to let you know. He is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He has absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. He doesn't think much of his crew, referring to them as underlings. Kasady also claimed that power was everything and seemed to enjoy cheating and deceiving others in order to win anything. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship The only extent of his swordmanship, is his Devil prowress. Hand to Hand Combat Kasady is a highly formidable combatant who has not only Mastered, but also used several forms of Martial Arts. Though less skilled than the likes of other martial artist, Kasady's fighting ability combined with his peak strength and endurance make him a highly formidable opponent for any 'normal' and 'non-normal' oppenents. Physical Strength He has been shown as stronger than Kraven (one of the most physically domaning of the Chaos Pirates), and able to bend thick steel. He is able to lift about 2 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit to 3 tons, when he excerts himself. Agility Kasady's speed and reflexes allows him to run, move and react faster than the limits of even the finest human specimen in their peak. Endurance His stamina, as well as the density of his muscle, bone, and skin tissue are tough; increases dramatically when using his Devil Fruit powers. Kasady's stamina is very high, as he is been constany trainned himself. His durability can perhaps become sufficient enough to potentially shrug off bullets, and resist falls from great heights, temperature or pressure extremes, and blows from superhuman opponents. He has proven capable of holding his breath for extended periods of time. Rokushiki Is a master of Soru and Geppou, the reason why he doesn't learn the others; is that he feels that learning the other's are beneath him. Weapons His weapons are his Devil fruit. Devil Fruit Summary, Kurenai Kurenai no Mi Type, Logia 'Usage of the devil fruit: '''lots of usage. *He is a master of his Devil fruit, because he has show that he can turn one body part at a time; instead of all at once. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a user this type of haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is a master of using this type of haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User